celestial Lucy
by angelwarriorXOXO
Summary: since lisanna came back everyone ignored lucy. she even got kicked out of Team natsu. but why isnt she sad and why is lisanna so close to lucy
1. Chapter 1

**Hello minna **

**I am angelwarrior but you may call me angel**

**This is my very first fairytail fanfic so please tell me if it's terrible or good **

**Please enjoy**

* * *

LUCY P.O.V

I sat at the bar sipping my strawberry milkshake. Since Lisanna came back nobody has talked to me in like a year. Well Lisanna, (Me and Lisanna got really close since she came back, she's like my sister) Wendy, Juvia, Ezra, Levy and Gajeel. They talked to me regularly. Maybe Mira from time to time but that's it. Everyone else just ignore me. I mean even team Natsu kicked me out for Lisanna.

_Flashback_

_I sat at the table it's been 5 months since Lisanna returned and everyone is ignoring me. I've gotten really close to Lisanna though. I sighed _

"_Hey Lucy"_

_I turned around to find team Natsu including Lisanna in the back of me. I looked at Lisanna she had a look of sorrow in her eyes. I sighed because I knew what was gonna happen _

"_Lucy were-" _

"_Natsu I know don't worry about it I know. I don't mind"_

_Team Natsu looked at me with shock in their eyes. I saw something else in their eyes . Regret? Doubt? Maybe, maybe not _

"_W-ell o-o-k" Natsu said as he walked away shocked. _

_I shook my head got up from the bar and walked outside the guild. _

"_Lu-chan" _

_I looked behind me to see Lisanna and Ezra._

_Lisanna came to me and hugged me, while Ezra stood of guilt in her face _

"_Lu-chan I'm sorry I didn't know they would kick you out" Lisanna said while crying on me _

"_I too am sorry, my decision was not the best, please punch me" Ezra said. I sweat dropped _

_It's alright I fine _

_No it not _

_I sighed" how about this I'll go on a mission with you two tomorrow" I said while smiling at them _

_Lisanna eyes widen and Ezra just smiled._

"_It's a deal" Lisanna said as she walked inside with Ezra _

_Flashback end _

Ever since that day me and Lisanna went on missions sometimes with Ezra cause she had to go on team missions with Natsu and Gray(** Lisanna didn't join the team instead she became Lucy's partner)** everyone still ignores me I'm fine with it though because I got a surprise for everyone.

Hey Mira can I get another drink" I said

Mira glared at me. I smirked quickly then looked at her in a confused way

"Mira what wrong" I asked

"How dare you hurt my sister you whore I'll kill you" she growled

I looked over at Lisanna who was crying (fake tears of course) chuckled.

Mira eyes widen

How dare you

Mira turned used her Satan soul and was about to attack me I was about to take the hit until I felt flames behind me.

I growled and did a flipped off of the chair.

Instead of hitting me he hit Mira instead. She went flying into the air. I rolled my eyes and jumped up to catch her. I rested Mira who was currently knocked out .

"Natsu what is your purpose for attacking me"

Natsu growled menacingly that sent a chill down everyone's back except mine

"How dare you hurt Lisanna she has been nothing but nice to you and this is how you do her , she even went so far as to pity you and went on missions with you, I don't even know why I brought you here . you need to leave before I kill you" Natsu yelled

I looked around the guild and saw that everyone was glaring at me except Wendy, Juvia, Ezra, Levy and Gajeel of course; they stood there with smirks on their face

"Do you really want me to go" I asked

A whole load of yes's and yea's erupted from the crowd

"Ok" I said while laughed

They looked at me in shock

I looked at Natsu and smirked

" Natsu did I really hurt you princess" I said

"Yes you did, Lisanna said you told her to get lost cause she's a slut and that she should just go back to the dead although that what I should be say to you" Lastu said while glaring

I shook my head "Lisanna mission complete, I won the bet" I said

The suppose to be crying-in so much pain from what Lucy did stood up and smiled

YES, does this mean I get your key now" Lisanna said

"Yesh" I said while nodding my head furiously. Everyone looked at us like they just saw a plant move by itself

What are you guy talking about" Natsu said in a calm manner

Wendy, Juvia, Ezra, Levy and Gajeel stepped toward us

Lu-chan I'm gonna miss you" levy said

Love rival you must visit us all the time"

"Bunny girl just gotta pop out from nowhere like Loki right so we can see her all the time "

"Lucy must go on mission with me"

I sweat dropped at Ezra's comment

"Ezra you know whenever you go on a mission I'll be their right"

"What are you guys doing she hurt Lisanna and you guys are" Natsu started to say but got cut off

"Lucy were you planning to leave and not say goodbye to me" Master

"Oh of course not master" I glared at him playfully "you owe me money old man I won the bet"

Master eyes opened wide

"You won the bet" he shouted then glared at the guild

"I SPECIFICLY TOLD YOU BRATS NOT TO LET YOUR ANGER GET THE BEST OF YOU AND YOU DID NOW YOU LET WIN THE BET"

"Master but she hurt Lisanna" Natsu said

"YOU BRAT DOES LISANNA LOOK HURT TO YOU SHE WAS WORKING WITH LUCY," Masters eyes said as angry marks appeared all around his face

NATSU P.O.V

Now that I look at it Lisanna doesn't look hurt at all. I remember when Lucy called her and she stopped crying and said something about keys.

Am I really that dense" I thought

"Master what is the bet that you made with Lisanna and Lucy" I looked at the now conscious Mira. I wanted to know also want to know what that bet was about

"Well" master said

LISANNA P.O.V

"Well" master began

But I stepped in

"Master you don't have to answer to them" I said while glaring at them "I honestly didn't believe it would work but it did" Ezra said

"Humph" Levy said while muttering the words idiots under her breath

Well a deal is a deal her is your money and Lisanna you are allowed to be the holder of Lucy's key" master said while giving Lucy money

"Thank you master" I said

"What key" my sister said

LUCY P.O.V

"Why my key of course" I said

"Your key but only celestial spirits have keys" Gray said

"You quiet the smart on gray, I am a celestial spirit" I said

_3_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_2_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_1_

EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

**so how was the first chapter **

**All reviews are welcomed **

**Good and bad **

**Also tell me if I should continue **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello soldiers( I'm a chief) **

**I'm so happy I got reviews even if it wasn't much I still got them :p**

**Yay, Thank you very much **

**I even got favorites and follows **

**Also I need 2 OC for my story **

**2 guys please **

**Possible twins if you would **

**Thanks.**

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Why my key of course" I said _

"_Your key but only celestial spirits have keys" Gray said_

"_You quiet the smart on gray, I am a celestial spirit" I said_

_3_

_._

_2_

_._

_1_

_EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

* * *

Natsu P.O.V

Lucy is a spirit it can't be she's too weak and fragile and… and

I can't believe it I just can't.

So I laugh then I heard everyone else behind me laugh

Lucy P.O.V

After I told everyone that I was a spirit they just laughed at me

I guess they didn't believe me

"You can't be a celestial spirit you're too weak" Natsu told me

"Yea and a celestial spirit can't open the gates of other spirits so you're lying" gray said

"Well your right about one thing gray a celestial spirit cannot open the gate of another celestial but I am no normal celestial spirit, I am a part of the royal celestial family henceforth I can summon anyone under me and that includes the golden, black, silver and red keys however I cannot summon platinum keys for they are the keys of the royal keys" I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well if you're a celestial spirit then let's see you then" Natsu said well more like mocked

"I thought you'd never ask" I looked at Lisanna "It's time"

She nodded

Lisanna P.O.V

It's time I'm happy yet nervous at the same time what if I can't do it what I'm not strong enough what if

Lucy looked at me and smiled not a fake one but a genuine smile

"You can do it"

I smiled. Then closed my eyes and focused

_When the sun and moon become one_

_When hell and heaven is aligned _

_The seal will be casted_

_But I _

_Key holder _

_Of the platinum celestial key_

_Command_

My eyes popped opened

_SEAL RELEASE_

A golden light formed under Lucy like Ezra's re-quip

Then she floated into the air and the light engulfed her I looked around to see everyone staring at her

The light died down and a person with gold hair with red, white and black streaks in her hair. She wore a white and golden corset. She was wearing a white and golden skirt that came straight at the top and fluffed out at the bottom. The top and bottom made it look like a dress. She had on three inch heals that wrapped around her feet and stooped to her calf. You could also see her translucent wings that were kind of giving a glow. Lucy flew down to the ground.

"You did great Lis-chan" she said

Ezra P.O.V

The Lucy that stood was magnificent. I believe they were either wowed by her beauty or by the power she was given off. I was magnificent.

This doesn't prove anything, she just transformed" Natsu said. Seem like he's the first one to snap out of it. Soon I saw more and more people snap out their revere

"Not convinced are you well Lisanna call me out when you want I'll be going" Lucy said. Then there was a golden light like her spirits give off and she was gone. The only thing that was there was a key. It was platinum. It had a tiara engraved into it.

Lisanna P.O.V

I sighed. Lucy was gone now.

I glared at them and saw them back off as I let off a murderous era. I felt Levy's and Wendy's. two girl you would think that would let that off.

"YOU IDIOT HOW COULD YOU ADANDON LUCY LIKE THAT. YOU REALLY ARE A BUNCH OF HIPOCRYTIES" Levy yelled

They flinched

"I ACTUALLY THOUGH YOU WOULD HAVE NOTICED HER BY NOW BUT NOOOOOOOO. YOU JUST IGNORE HER HOW DARE YOU ESPECIALLY YOU NATSU, YOU SHOULD HAVE NOTICED"

I watched Natsu as he looked at Levy and narrowed his eyes. My eyes widen as I looked at levy

IM MEAN COME ON YOU'RE HER-" Wendy covered her mouth. I looked at levy and she understood not to say anything.

" best friend - You're her best friend" levy said in a calmer manner.

Natsu looked at Levy suspiciously but then shook his head

"Natsu I challenge you" I said. He looked at me surprise

Natsu P.O.V

Did Lisanna really challenge me? Well it's not like me to back out of a fight. I mean I'll beat her easily. I guess I go easy on her. I don't really wanna hurt her since she's got Lucy's key.

"I accept"

She smirked

What is she planning?

* * *

**Well this is the second chapter .**

**Lucy seal was release by Lisanna **

**levy was about to say something about Natsu **

**why does Natsu care that Lisanna has Lucy's key**

**please review **

**favorite **

**follow **

**and don't forget to submit your OC**

**sayonara**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO MINNA( BECAUSE YOU'RE MY NAKAMA)**

**OK IM AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG TIME IT TOOK ME TO UPDATE **

**I TRULRY AM **

**SO THANK YOU **

**IM ALSO HAPPY FOR THE FAVORITES, REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS **

**MAKES ME HAPPY*SNIFF* **

**WELL LETS GOT TO THE STORY**

* * *

_Did Lisanna really challenge me? Well it's not like me to back out of a fight. I mean I'll beat her easily. I guess I go easy on her. I don't really wanna hurt her since she's got Lucy's key. _

"_I accept" _

_She smirked_

_What is she planning?_

* * *

Lisanna P.O.V

I can't believe he actually accepted to this fight.

I'll defeat him for sure

I'll make sure

No ONE P.O.V

Everyone placed bets (96 percent being on Natsu and 4 percent being on Lisanna.)

"Alright BEGIN"

"Iron fist of the fire dragon"

"Take over: tigress"

Lisanna dodged Natsu attack

"Talons of the fire dragon"

"Take over: cheetah"

She dodged the attack and tried to attack him

This dodging and attacking continued for a while until Lisanna spoke up

Come on Natsu let get serious

Natsu P.O.V

Is this really Lisanna, she's gotten really strong. Maybe it is time to get serious.

I smirked

"Alright Lisanna I guess it is time to get serious"

No one P.O.V

"Fire dragon's-" Natsu said while getting in stance

Lisanna pulled out a key

"Open: gate of the assassin:-"

"ROAR"

"Meredith"

Everyone watched in horror as the fire surrounded Lisanna.

"LISANNA" Mira screamed.

They watched as the flames died down. Lisanna stood there with a smirk.

In front of her was a girl with a shield.

She wore had black hair and blue eyes. She had on a bikini cameo top with cameo booty shorts. She had on a cameo cap a machine gun was strapped across her. She also had on combat boots. She dispelled the shield.

"you know you should practice more you tried calling merry but you called me instead but will I do " she said.

Lisanna sweat drooped. At the fact the she opened gate of the general instead of the assassin

"Yea sure Karma " Lisanna said

"Are you ready"

"Yes"

"Be sure you only last about 10 minutes in the form"

"Take over: General soul"

A bright light emitted from Lisanna and the girl disappear . when the light died down Lisanna was standing there. She had the same outfit on

She smirked

"Ok Natsu no more playing "

* * *

**HEHEHE**

**CLIFFHANGGER .**

**IM SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER BUT I PROMISE YOU THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND SUBMITT YOUR OC'S PLEASE**

**IN NEEDS 3 GUYS**

**2 GIRLS**

**2 OF THE GUYS HAVE TO BE CELESTIAL SPIRITS AND 1 GIRL **

**THE OTHER 2 WELL IT'S A SURPRISE **

**~BYE BYE~**


End file.
